counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Cause
Lost Cause is the second mission in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. This is the only mission that the player has to face tripwire mines. The player, the only agent on the ground, has to infiltrate a camp filled with Guerrilla Warfare members. Alongside with getting rid of any hostiles, the player must also locate and provide support for the hostages. After securing the German nationals, the commander requires him to clear a pathway to the docks. On the way, the player must evade trip mines and explosive fuel barrels. Overview When the mission starts, the player finds out he is the only operative on the ground. The commander announces he must infiltrate the camp and locate 3 German nationals being held hostage. If the player gets spotted, the hostages will be put in unnecessary danger, leading to a mission fail. After all of the hostages are located with a fiber optic camera, the player assaults the building along with the rest of his unit. During the process, the player gets detoured and has to meet back up with them. Once spotted, the officer will tell the player to clear a path to the docks. If the player does as asked, he will be awarded with extraction boats that will take him, the rest of his unit, and the hostages to a safe place. Weapons & equipment Loadout Obtainable weapons Obtainable equipment AI Player ; Germany GSG-9 ; Guerilla Warfare Notes *There are several areas that have Tripwire mines that can be easily ignored. Be sure to watch your step. *Many enemies tend to stand next to at least one explosive fuel barrel. Shooting these barrels will often quickly eliminate any Terrorist near them but can outright injure or kill the player. Other times, it can detonate potentially hidden tripmines and save the player if executed properly. *Be careful when using the M2 Browning Machine Gun! If there is friendly operative stands in front of the weapon when you use it, they will brand you as a traitor, then will attack you. It can still hurt yourself when you are using the weapon. *There are 2 enemies that use the LAW. Stay alert for them. Transcript Gallery Trivia * This is one of the missions in which the German GSG-9 are wearing standard uniforms. The other is Motorcade Assault. * There is a glitch at the beginning of the map. When the player returns to the shack with the Blowtorch after reporting the location of the German nationals, the sleeping guard will be absent (possibly alerted by the GSG-9 invasion). However, touching his chair will still trigger a mission failure. **Sometimes, when the player starts the mission, the sleeping guard will disappear. However, touching the chair will still trigger a mission failure. **If the player uses console commands to spawn members from same/different factions when the sleeping guard is appear, they will attack each other or however, if the player or the enemy also firing any Terrorist or touching the chair from the beginning, it will still trigger a mission failure. *Although the Terrorists featured in the mission are Guerilla Warfare, the models will occasionally feature Yakuza heads. *Many UN supply boxes are found in the map and has the labels Pakkain, Durian Prutas Panganib, Kasarian Langis, Medesina, ''and ''Kasarian Libro. All labels use the Tagalog language, which is the Philippines' main language. However, most of the labels are misspelled. *If the two Counter-Terrorist teammates armed with the MP5s are killed, the mission will fail. However, when the player tries to locate a German national hostages, the 3 Terrorist enemies will script them to die after being shot by an operative. Due to this, game over message still states as hostage is killed if the two GSG-9 operatives armed with the MP5s are killed or Hostages are killed. Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes